Legend Sentai Weapons and Attacks
When changing into past Sentai teams, using the Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers also gain access to their weapons and can use any team attacks they may have. For particular sentai's weapons they'll need their Gokai Saber or Gokai Gun to transform with them into them, fully utilizing the weaponry. If they are not in hand to use with the keys, the Gokaigers will have to make do with sentai who use hand-to-hand combat. *Himitsu Sentai Goranger **Red Bute (AkaRanger) ***Spear Bute **Earring Bombs (MomoRanger) **Midomerang (MidoRanger) **Goranger Hurricane *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai **Weapons ***Dia Sword (Dia Jack) ***Big Baton (Big One) ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick ***Big One Finish (Big One) *Battle Fever J **Command Bat ***Spear (Battle Japan) **Penta Force ***Cannon ***Boomerang *Denshi Sentai Denziman **Denzi Punch *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan **Weapons ***Vulcan Stick ****Katana (VulEagle) **Attacks ***Hiba Return (VulEagle) *Dai Sentai Goggle V **Weapons ***Red Ruby Whip (GoggleRed) ***Pink Ribbon (GogglePink) **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **Weapons ***Dyna Rod **Attacks ***Great Explosion ***Super Dynamite ****New Super Dynamite ***Black Art of Delivery (DynaBlack) *Choudenshi Bioman **Weapons ***Bio Sword **Attacks ***Bio Team Kick ***Bio Electron Charge ***Super Sky Diving (Blue Three) *Dengeki Sentai Changeman **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Dragon Attack (Change Dragon) ***Griffin Attack; Griffin Magma Galaxy (Change Griffin) ***Pegasus Attack (Change Pegasus) ***Mermaid Attack (Change Mermaid) ***Phoenix Attack (Change Phoenix) *Choushinsei Flashman **Weapons ***Prism Shooter ***Prism Holy Sword (Red Flash) ***Prism Kaiser (Green Flash) ***Prism Ball (Blue Flash) ***Prism Batons (Yellow Flash) ***Prism Boots (Pink Flash) **Attacks ***Rolling Knuckle (Green Flash) *Hikari Sentai Maskman **Weapons ***Masky Blade (Red Mask) ***Masky Tonfas (Blue Mask) **Attacks ***Life Aura ***God Hand (Red Mask) ***Masky Slash (Blue Mask w/ Broadswords) ***Shadow Clone (Yellow Mask) *Choujuu Sentai Liveman **Weapons ***Falcon Saber (Red Falcon) ***Lion Bazooka (Yellow Lion) ***Dolphin Arrow (Blue Dolphin) ***Bison Rod (Black Bison) ***Sai Cutters (Green Sai) **Attacks ***Falcon Break (Red Falcon) *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger **Weapons ***Turbo Laser **Attacks ***Combination Attack *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***V-Sword (FiveRed) ***Twin Array (FiveBlue) ***Power Cutter (FiveBlack) ***Cutie Circle (FivePink) ***Melody Tact (FiveYellow) ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack ***V Sword Attack (FiveRed) *Choujin Sentai Jetman **Weapons ***Bird Blaster ***Bringer Sword ***Wing Gauntlet **Attacks ***Swannie Attack (White Swan) *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Weapons ***Ryugekiken (TyrannoRanger) ***Mothbreaker (MammothRanger) ***Triceralance (TriceraRanger) ***Saber Daggers (TigerRanger) ***Ptera Arrow (PteraRanger) ***Zyusouken; Dragon Armor (DragonRanger) **Power-up Mode ***Armed TyrannoRanger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger **Weapons ***Star Sword ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade ***Double Dragon Swords (RyuuRanger) ***Qilin 9-Part Whip (QilinRanger) ***Phoenix Spear (HououRanger) ***Byakkoshinken (KibaRanger) **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot (Great Wheel Blade) **Chi Attacks ***Heavenly Phantom Star: Mist Hiding (ShishiRanger) ***Heavenly Gravity Star: Gravity Inversion Destruction (TenmaRanger) ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal (QilinRanger) ***Heavenly Wind Star: Straight Line Tornado (HououRanger) ***Howling New Star: Scattered Echo (KibaRanger) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger ** Weapons *** Secret Sword Kakuremaru ** Attacks *** Hidden Style: Dance of the Paper Crane (NinjaWhite) *** Hidden Style: Shooting Star (NinjaBlack) *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger **Weapons ***King Blaster ***Star Riser (OhRed) ***Square Crushers (OhGreen) ***Delta Tonfas (OhBlue) ***Twin Baton (OhYellow) ***Circle Defenser (OhPink) ***King Stick (KingRanger) ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack ***Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser (OhRed) ***Lightning: Super-Power Crusher (OhGreen) ***Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas (OhBlue) ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion (OhYellow) ***Flashing: Miracle Chi Kung Shot (OhPink) ***King Victory Flash (KingRanger) *Gekisou Sentai Carranger **Weapons ***Fender Sword (Red Racer) ***Signizer (Signalman) **Attacks ***Gokai Kurumagic Attack ***Driving Slash (Red Racer) ***Signal Slash (Signalman) *Denji Sentai Megaranger **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Drill Saber (MegaRed) ****Drill Sniper Custom ***Multi Attack Rifle ****Mega Rod (MegaBlack) ****Mega Tomahawk (MegaBlue) ****Mega Sling (MegaYellow) ****Mega Capture (MegaPink) ***Battle Riser ***Silver Blazer (MegaSilver) **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider ***Auto Slider (MegaSilver) **Attacks ***Blazer Impact (MegaSilver) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Shot (GingaGreen) ****Kiba Claw (GingaBlue) ****Kiba Knives (GingaYellow) ****Kiba Arrow (GingaPink) ***Bull Riot (Black Knight) **Earth Attacks ***Flash of Ginga ***Mane of Fire (GingaRed/Black Knight) ***Fluttering of a Storm (GingaGreen) ***Pulse of the Stream (GingaBlue) ***Howl of Thunder (GingaYellow) ***Claws of Petals (GingaPink) **Sword Attacks ***Flame Flash (GingaRed) ***Hurricane Gust (GingaGreen) ***Rapids Strike (GingaBlue) ***Thunder Sweep (GingaYellow) ***Flower Heart (GingaPink) ***Black Strike (Black Knight) *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V **Weapons ***Five Laser ***V-Lancer ***V-Mode Brace ***Go Blaster ****Rescue Mode **Attacks ***Brothership Smash *Mirai Sentai Timeranger **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolBlaster (TimeRed) ***VolSniper (TimePink) ***VolLauncher (TimeBlue) ***VolVulcan (TimeYellow) ***Voltech Bazooka ***DV Defender (TimeFire) **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender ***Press Re-Freezer (Voltech Bazooka) ***Vector End: Beat Three (TimeRed) ***Vector End: Beat Six (TimePink) ***Vector End: Beat Nine (TimeGreen) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **Weapons ***Eagle Sword (GaoYellow) ***Shark Cutters (GaoBlue) ***Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword ***Gao Hustler Rod (GaoSilver) **Attacks ***Eagle Claw (GaoYellow) ***Surging Rush (GaoBlue) ***Belle Claw (GaoWhite) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger **Weapons ***Hurricanegers ****Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ****Dry Gun (HurricaneRed) ****Quake Hammer (HurricaneYellow) ***Gouraigers ****Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ****Double Connection Double Gadget ***Shuriken's Bat (Shurikenger) **Power-up Mode ***Shurikenger Fire Mode **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance ***Super Ninpou: Air Gallop (HurricaneRed) ***Fire Sword (Shurikenger) *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Dino Bomber ****Tyranno Rod (AbaRed) ****Tricera Bunker (AbareBlue) ****Ptera Daggers (AbareYellow) ***Dino Thruster (AbareBlack) ***Wing Pentact (AbareKiller) **Power-up Mode ***Abare Mode **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite (Dino Bomber) ***Fire Inferno; Ground Inferno (AbareBlack) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **Transformation Devices ***BraceThrottle (DekaBreak) **Weapons ***D-Magnum (DekaRed) ****Hybrid Magnum ***D-Sniper (DekaBlue) ***D-Blaster (DekaGreen) ***D-Rod (DekaBlue & DekaGreen) ***D-Shot (DekaYellow & DekaPink) ***D-Stick (DekaYellow & DekaPink) ***D-Sword Vega (DekaMaster) ***D-Revolver (Dekaranger SWAT Mode) **Power-up Mode ***Dekaranger SWAT Mode **Attacks ***Vega Slash (DekaMaster) ***Swan Illusion; Swan Fantasy (DekaSwan) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Sword (MagiRed) ****Bowgun (MagiYellow) ****Axe (MagiGreen) ***MagiLamp Buster (MagiShine) ***WolSabre & Jagun Shield (Wolzard Fire) ***Magical Holy Staff DialRod (Legend Magiranger) **Spells ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magiiro (MagiPink) ***Gokai Jijiru (MagiMother) **Power-up Mode ***Legend Magiranger **Attacks ***Red Fire (MagiRed) ***Yellow Thunder (MagiYellow) ***Blue Splash (MagiBlue) ***Pink Storm (MagiPink) ***Green Ground (MagiGreen) ***Blazing Shoot (Wolzard Fire) ***MagiBolt (Legend Magiranger) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger **Weapons ***Bouken Javelin (Bouken Red) ***Radial Hammer (Bouken Black) ***Blow Knuckle (Bouken Blue) ***Bucket Scoopers (Bouken Yellow) ***Hydro Shooter (Bouken Pink) ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher ****Mixer Head ****Drill Head ***Sagasniper (Bouken Silver) **Attacks ***Hyper Concrete (Dual Crusher - Mixer Head) ***Combination Crush (Dual Crusher - Drill Head) ***Red Zone Crash (Bouken Red) ***Hammer Break (Bouken Black) ***Knuckle Cannon (Bouken Blue) ***Scooper Phantom (Bouken Yellow) ***Shooter Hurricane (Bouken Pink) ***Sagastrike (Bouken Silver) *Juken Sentai Gekiranger **Weapons ***Gekirangers ****GekiNunchaku (GekiRed) ****GekiTonfa *****GekiTonfa Long Baton (GekiYellow) *****GekiTonfa Baton (GekiBlue) ****Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade (GekiChopper) *****SaiBlade Cutter ****Super Geki Claw (Super Gekiranger) ***RinJuKen Warriors ****Sai (Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele) **Power-up Mode ***Super Gekiranger **Attacks ***Geki Infusion ***Gun-Gun Bullet (GekiRed) ***Spin-Spin Bullet (GekiBlue) ***Super Cheetah Geki (Super GekiYellow) *Engine Sentai Go-Onger **Weapons ***Go-Ongers ****Self-Changing Mantan Gun ****Road Saber (Go-On Red) ****Garage Launcher (Go-On Blue) ****Racing Bullet (Go-On Yellow) ****Bridge Axe (Go-On Green) ****Cowl Laser (Go-On Black) ***Go-On Wings ****Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger *****Wing Booster ***Double Engine Soul Kankanbar ****Kankan Mantan Gun **Attacks ***Kankan Kong Express (Kankan Mantan Gun) ***Go-Ongers ****Saber Straight (Go-On Red) ****Axe Touring (Go-On Green) ***Go-On Wings ****Jet Dagger ****Dagger Acrobat *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Secret Disks ***Double Disk **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto (Shinken Red) ****Ōzutsu Mode ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru (Shinken Gold) ***Kyoryumaru (Hyper Shinkenger) **Power-up Mode ***Hyper Shinkenger **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash ***Many Fires Profusion (Shinken Red) *Tensou Sentai Goseiger **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder ***Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular (Gosei Knight) **Gosei Cards ***Windrive ***Twistornado ***Defenstorm ***Rockrush ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Gosei Blaster ***Skick Sword (Gosei Red) ***Skick Shot (Gosei Pink) ***Landick Claw (Gosei Yellow) ***Seaick Bowgun (Gosei Blue) ***Gosei Tensword (Super Goseiger) ***Leon Laser (Gosei Knight) ****Leon Laser Sword ***Gosei Tensword (Super Goseiger) **Power-up Mode ***Super Goseiger **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (Gosei Pink & Gosei Yellow) ***Super Sea Dynamic (Super Gosei Blue) Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Weapons Category:Sentai Arsenal